For Low Noise Amplifier (LNA), a SiGe bipolar process has been generally used, and the one made by a Silicon On Insulator (SOI) CMOS process becomes more frequently used in recent years. This is because a high functional circuitry can be realized by incorporating a high-frequency switch FET in the LNA. Recently, Carrier Aggregation (CA) is introduced to speed up the radio communication. The mode of CA includes an intra-band CA in which case the output of the LNA needs to be branched into two, and a single output mode and a split output mode are needed as output modes for realizing the LNA corresponding to the intra-band CA. However, about 25 dB of isolation between outputs during the split output mode is required but is not easy to realize.